The present invention relates to a transporting arrangement, and more specifically to a transporting arrangement for transporting loose book- or leaflet-blocks from a printing machine to a bookbinding machine.
Printing machines are known in the art in which the printed product is prepared in form of a loose book- or leaflet-block which is subsequently delivered in a predertermined cycle from this machine. Depending on the size of the book block, the output of the machine increases or decreases, that is, the number of book blocks per time unit, respectively the cycles at which the machine operates, varies in dependence on the size of the book block. Such sometimes great fluctuations of the operating cycle of the printing machine have prevented up to the present time a synchronous transmitting of the book blocks to a bookbinding machine, which usually operates at a faster cycle than the printing machine. The cycle at which the bookbinding machine operates is likewise subjected to considerable variations depending on the glue to be used and on other factors.